sunflower memories
by akaami nanako
Summary: Kehidupan tidak pernah baik baik saja bagi gadis pirang itu,yang ia tau ia hanya barusaha memperbaiki segala hal yang nampak salah dimatanya,dan kini keheningan di antara mereka terasa benar dan salah disaat bersamaan/"kau harus mengantarkanku karna aku akan kembali,kembali dan kembali lagi untuk menagih janjimu"/"kalau begitu akau akan menunggu"/femnaru,ooc,typo,eyd,dll/CHAP 2 UP
1. sunflower

Sunflower memories

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

Rate:t

Warning:typo,ooc,eyd,dll

.

.

.

Kehidupan tidak pernah baik baik saja bagi gadis pirang itu,yang ia tau ia hanya barusaha memperbaiki segala hal yang nampak salah dimatanya.

"kau mau ikut ke café naru?"Tanya sakura merangkul bahu naruto nyaris membuat gadis pirang itu terjatuh kedepan karena terkejut.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang,dia ingin tapi tidak ia tidak bisa,seandainya saja hidupnya lebih normal seperti anak sebayanya.

Naruto melepaskan rangkulan sakura dari bahunya sembari mengukir senyum halus diiringi gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban dari ajakan sakura.

"gomen sakura,aku tidak bisa,kau tahu bos tempat kerjaku sangatlah disiplin"ucap naruto membuat sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,merengut,persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen.

"kau semakin tidak ada waktu akhir akhir ini naru"ucap ino yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakang sakura,membuat naruto menoleh dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"akukan masih bersama kalian disekolah"ucap naruto dengan senyum secerah mentari seolah olah dirinya tidak menghadapi masalah apapun,padahal jelas hidupnya kesulitan.

"yah,dan kelas kita berbeda dan ketika istirahat kau tak pernah ada"ucap ino memutar bola matanya,sudah hapal betul kebiasaan sahabatnya disma ini.

"jangan bekerja terlalu keras naru,kau tahu keluargaku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anggota kami juga"ucap sakura,memang sakura dan naruto sudah bersahabat dari kecil,sejak keduanya masih didalam kandungan mungkin mengingat ibu mereka saling mengunjungi ketika mereka masih dalam kandungan.

"aku tidak bekerja terlalu keras sakura"ucap naruto menghela nafas,dirinya tidak bisa terus terusan berharap bantuan dari keluarga sahabatnya itu,dirinya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan keluarga sakura sejak ayahnya meninggalkannya menyusul ibunya yang meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu.

"baiklah baiklah aku percaya padamu,tapi jangan lupa untuk istirahat naru dan akhir pekan ini kau harus ikut kami pergi ke café oke"ucap sakura menepuk bahu naruto keras membuat naruto terbatuk,tenaga monster sahabatnya ini tidak dapat diremehkan.

"kau bisa membuatnya patah tulang sakura"ucap ino datar sembari mengelus pundak naruto yang menerima tepukan(baca:pukulan) keras sakura,sedikit kasihan mengingat tenaga moster sakura yang selalu mendarat indah dipundak sahabat pirangnya ini.

.

.

.

Naruto mengelap peluh yang membasahi dahinya,café tempatnya bekerja tak kunjung sepi,mungkin karna ditengah dinginnya udara malam banyak orang yang memilih mampis sekedar untuk memesan kopi yang mampu menghangatkan badannya.

Naruto sedikit melirik jam yang tergantung didinding,pukul Setengah Sembilan malam,setengah jam lagi shiftnya kan berakhir dan dia bisa segera pulang dan mandi,bayangan bak mandi apartemennya dan juga air panar yang akan meredakan otot ototnya yang kaku membuat gadis itu nyaris mengambil jam itu dan memutarnya agar bisa pulang lebih cepat,namun itu hanyalah salah satu dari angan angan gilanya.

dan ketika pelanggan terakhir yang ada dicafe itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar naruto nyaris berteriak kegirangan,ini bukan pertama kali gadis itu begini,setelah berjam jam duduk dibangku sekolah dan juga bekerja sebagai pelayan dicafe benar benar menguras tenaga naruto setiap harinya.

"selalu bersemangat ketika pulang eh naru?"ucap salah seorang rekan sesama pelayannya ketika naruto dengan santainya mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi pelanggan.

"ah aku lelah sekali"keluh naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa amat kaku.

"pulanglah sebelum larut malam naruto"ucap rekannya lagi.

"aku tahu itu"ucap naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan bangkit keruang ganti baju,tak lama kemudian gadis itu keluar masih dengan seragam sma yang masih melekat ditubuhnya tadi siang.

"jaa ne"ucap naruto menutup pintu café itu,masih dapat didengarnya beberapa sahutan dari dalam café itu semacam 'hati hati' 'pakai jaketmu' dan semacam 'aku baru mau mengajakmu keluar' sahutan sahutan itu selalu membuat naruto tersenyum kecil,mengusir sedikit rasa sepi yang datang setelah ino dan sakura yang selalu bersamanya,pulang.

Naruto bersenandung riang menyanyikan lagu lagu tidak jelas yang terpikir begitu saja dikepalanya,jalanan lumayan sepi orang orang mungkin memilih untuk segera masuk kerumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya,

Naruto merasa seseorang berjalan kearahnya,namun dirinya tak merasa mengenal pria bersurai merah itu dan jalanan cukup gelap sehingga naruto tak mampu melihat wajah yang dibingkai surai merah maroon itu.

"hei kau apa kabar"ucap pria itu menepuk pundak naruto seolah mereka adalah teman akrab,sikap itu tentu saja membuat naruto mengeryitkan dahinya heran,dia dapat menghitung semua teman laki lakinya dan tak ada temannya yang memiliki surai merah kecuali sasori senpai yang tidak dikenalnya akrab.

Melihat raut bingung orang yang disapanya itu pria bersurai merah itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga naruto sekilas membuat naruto merasa tergelitik.

"ada seseorang mengikutimu dari tadi,lebih baik ikuti saja aktingku"ucap pria yang tidak naruto ketahui sebenarnya siapa,namun suaranya terasa begitu khas dan menggelitiknya secara bersamaan membuat gadis itu tercenung sesaat.

"oh kau yang dari restoran itukan"memahami situasi saat itu naruto memilih mengikuti acting pria yang bahkan dirinya tak mampu lihat wajahnya karna tertutupu bayangan gelap,entah apa yang membuatnya percaya begitu saja pada pria bersurai merah didepannya ini.

"sendirian saja?mau kuantar pulang?laki laki tidak membiarkan perempuan pulang sendiri"ucap pria itu dengan nada datar namun tidak terkesan dingin dipendengaran naruto,mungkin karna lelaki itu terasa berniat menolongnya.

"jika kamu memaksa"ucap naruto terkekeh,entah darimana kemampuan acting itu tiba tiba saja muncul,lelaki berambut merah itu mempersilahkan naruto jalan didepannya dan dirinya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

'mungkin aku harus jadi artis'pikir naruto memikirkan kemungkinan sinting itu ditengah keheningan dengan lelaki berambut merah dengan suara khas yang tiba tiba muncul begitu saja entah darimana.

Keduanya membiarkan keheningan menyeruak,tak ada lagi usaha untuk berakting sebagai teman akrab,semua itu menguap entah kemana dan keduanya hanya membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruang kosong itu,anehnya naruto merasa tidak terganggu dengan itu semua,menyingkirkan fakta bahwa dirinya bukannlah orang yang berkawan dengan kesunyian.

Lelaki itu sedikit menengok kebelakang,melirik sekelebatan yang tadimya bersembunyi dibalik tiang,tadi,dia sudah pergi,gadis pirang yang ditolongnya telah aman.

Tidak terasa gadis itu telah sampai didepan bangunan apartemen yang ditempatinya,dengan riang gadis itu berbalik.

"arigatou telah mengantarku sampai sinii…"ucapan naruto menggantung diudara ketika pria berambut merah yang tidak ia ketahui namanya sudah tidak ada disana,kosong,hanya jalanan lengang.

"kapan dia pergi?"gumam naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,merasa tak menemukan jawaban naruto mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Seusai menyelesaikan ritual mandinya naruto keluar dengan handuk yang menggantung dikepalanya,gadis itu memilih untuk membuka buku pelajarannya dan mengulang materi yang dipelajarinya,gadis itu bertekad untuk mendapat beasiswa dan melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah,namun ternyata otaknya tak juga mau diajak bekerja sama, pikirannya kembali mengulang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu,pria bersurai merah dengan suara yang khas dan menggelitik menelisik rasa ingin tahunya,dan itu semua jelas merusak konsentasi belajarnya.

Merasa bahwa rasa penasarannya tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun gadis itu memilih menyingkirkan handuk dari atas kepalanya dan melemparnya dengan tepat keatas gantungan,sebuah skill yang telah diasah,meski jelas tidak memiliki manfaat apapun,dan gadis pirang itu membenamkan dirinya dalam lautan selimut dan mimpi yang menjadi satu

'

'

'

Naruto menurunkan buku yang menutupi pandangannya,mentapap lurus dari sudut perpustakaan sekolah yang menjadi tempat yang selalu naruto datangi tiap jam istirahat,selalu begitu dengan sebuah roti yang sempat dibelinya sebelum kantin berubah ramai.

Merah maroon,suara yang menggelitik dan deru nafas yang hangat.

Pikiran itu masih terus berkeliaran dikepalanya meskipun telah berlalu dua hari sejak kejadian itu,dan juga dalam dua hari ini juga dia terus menengok rute pulangnya,berharap bisa bertemu sosok merah maroon sekedar untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"ketemu"sebuah suara membuat naruto mengangkat kepalanya sekaligus memecah lamunannya,menatap lelaki dengan rambut diikat nyaris menyerupai nanas dan juga mata kuaci yang tampak malas,namun lelaki itu sedikit berkeringat,hal yang baru dilihat naruto dari seorang nara shikamaru.

Pria itu dengan seenak jidat mendudukkan diri disamping naruto,tak peduli bahwa sudut itu bertambah sempit sekarang,naruto terbengong melihatnya terlebih saat pria itu menyodorkan susu kotak yang lupa naruto beli hari ini.

"arigatou"ucap naruto menerima susu kotak itu dan meminumnya,namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada shikamaru yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"kau kenapa bisa ada disini?"Tanya naruto terbata,sedikit menetralkan nada suaranya yang terheran heran dan juga sebuah gemuruh.

"mencarimu"ucap shikamaru menguap pelan.

"dan juga perputakaan adalah tempat yang bagus untuk tidur"lanjut shikamarau menyederkan kepalanya kedinding,naruto tahu shikamaru tidak benar benar tidur meski nafas lelaki itu semakin teratur.

Naruto kembali menatap buku dihadapannya meski kali ini pikirannya telah berpindah dari maroon menjadi cokelat nanas disampingnya.

"kau mau jalan jalan akhir pekan ini?"sebuah kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari mulut shikamaru membuat naruto dengan cepat menoleh.

"apa itu ajakan kencan?"ucap naruto dengan senyum jahil dibibirnya.

"boleh kau anggap begitu"

Nyaris saja bibirnya melepaskan kata 'ya' begitu saja,namun dirinya teringat bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan kedua sahabatnya,yang tidak pernah mendapatkan waktunya.

"gomen shika,tapi aku ada janji dengan ino dan sakura"ucap naruto menghela nafas,dirinya ingin mengiyakan begitu saja ajakan lelaki itu seandainya dia tidak memiliki janji dengan sakura dan ino.

"kalau begitu lain kali"ucap shikamaru sebelum benar benar terjatuh dalam mimpinya dan perpustakaan itu kembali hening.

.

.

.

Aroma kopi menyeruak diudara memabukkan para pecinta kopi di coffe shop pinggir kota itu,sesekali bel berbunyi menandakan kehadiran orang baru atau berlalunya seorang tamu,meminta diperhatikan,begitupula naruto yang sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam memandang pintu itu berharap sosok yang ditunggu akan dating ditemani secangkir kopi yang mendingin.

Naruto berdecak kesal menatap ponsel ditangannya,mengingat apa yang dikatakan kedua sahabatnya tadi.

"_gomen naruto chan,okaa san memintaku menemaninya ke suna hari ini"ucap gadis bersurai pink dibalik telpon_

_"__gomen naru,tou san jatuh sakit,aku harus menjaga toko bunga yamanaka ku"ucap ino dengan nada bersalah_

Mereka yang mengajaku malah aku yang ditinggal,pikir naruto menatap ponsel yang tengah diputar putarnya dengan asal,dirinya menatap keluar coffe shop yang menjadi tempat janjiannya hari ini dengan ino dan sakura,merasa tak ada yang menarik dirinya menandas habis kopinya yang mulai mendingin dan berlalu dari coffe shop itu.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah gadis itu berakhir,mendudukkan diri disebuah bukit tak jauh dari coffe shop tempatnya menunggu kedua sahabatnya.

Bukit itu bersih dan tampak terawat meski rumput rumput mengisi seluruh bukit itu namun tidak meninggalkan setitikpun kesan berantakan disana,rumput rumput itu hanya tumbuh semata kaki,seolah ada yang mengatur supaya rumput rumput itu tumbuh sejajar,bukit itu berbatasan dengan hutan di pinggir kota.

Naruto menaruk nafas dalam,menikmati aroma rumput yang terasa begitu bersahabat,dan juga bau bunga,gadis itu mampu melihat beberapa bunga liar yang tumbuh entah bagaimana bisa terlihat terawat dan rapi,dirinya kian bertanya Tanya mengapa tak ada orang diatas bukit yang menawarkan kenyamanan ini.

Terdengar suara gemerisik,naruto tahu itu adalah suara langkah kaki,pelan dan tenang,mampu membuat naruto menoleh karna rasa penasaran.

Seorang lelaki,berambut merah maroon,mengenakan celana jeans ala kadarnya dan sweater senada rambutnya dan juga syal tebal berwarna biru laut,dengan tato menarik diatas dahinya dan juga lingkaran hitam yang melingkari matanya,dan yang paling mencolok,bunga matahari digenggamannya.

"ah,hai"sapa lelaki itu canggung merasa diperhatikan.

Tanpa nada,namun tidak terkesan datar,dan juga terasa…menggelitik.

Naruto tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara itu.

"kau yang malam itu menolongku kan?"Tanya naruto bersemangat menatap sosok dibelakangnya itu.

"begitulah"ucap pria itu sambil berjalan kesisi naruto.

"duduklah disini"ucap naruto menepuk nepuk rumput dibawah lelaki itu,dan lelaki itu pun mengikuti apa yang diminta naruto.

"arigatou umm…"ucap naruto menggantung,dirinya tidak tahu nama lelaki disampingnya.

"gaara"ucap gaara menatap naruto,menebak bahwa namanyalah penyebab gadis pirang itu menggantungkan kata katanya.

"ah,arigatou gaara,kau sudah menolongku saat itu"ucap naruto tersenyum pada gaara,sementara laki laki itu hanya menatap pada pemandangan didepannya.

"sama sama"ucap lelaki tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"ah aku uzumaki naruto,kau boleh panggil aku naruto"ucap naruto riang,entah kenapa dirinya senang bias bertemu lelaki yang menolongnya malam itu.

"hn"

"kenapa kau pakai syal?siang ini panas kan?"Tanya naruto melihat syal nerwarna biru laut yang sangat yang melingkar di leher gaara,diirnya membayangkan betapa panas menggunakan syal disiang hari.

"aku hanya suka"

Dan keheningan kembali menyeruak,namun naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya bila dia sedang bersama lelaki maroon itu.

Diam diam naruto melirik gaara,menatap Bunga matahari didalam genggaman pria itu.

"kau dapat bunga itu dari mana?"Tanya naruto tak mampu menutupi rasa penasarannya,dirinya tak melihat ada bunga matahari diatas bukit itu.

"ini?aku memetiknya"ucap gaara memutar mutar bunga ditangannya,membuat naruto sedikit tersenyum mengingat dirinya juga memiliki kebiasaan memutar mutar benda ditangannya.

"dimana?aku tak melihat ada bunga matahari disini"Tanya naruto.

"kau mau?"tawar gaara menyodorkan bunga matahari ditangannya pada naruto,yang tentu saja diterima naruto dengan senang hati.

"aku suka bunga matahari,terasa begitu bersinar"ucap naruto mengamati bunga ditangannya,bunga itu jelas baru saja dipetik,terlihat begitu segar.

"didalam hutan ada ladang bunga matahari"ucap gaara memperhatikan tingkah naruto yang terlihat begitu senang dengan bunga matahari ditangannya,membuat gaara tersenyum tipis.

"oh ya?kau harus mengantarku kesana kapan kapan"ucap naruto bersemangat dengan senym lima jarinya yang tak pernah luntur.

"bila kita bertemu lagi"ucap gaara,naruto berdiri sembari menepuk nepuk bagian belakang rok dan bajunya yang kotor.

"kau harus mengantarkanku,karna aku akan kembali,kembali dan kembali lagi untuk menagih janjimu"ucap naruto riang sembari mengacungkan bunga matahari ditangannya pada gaara,sekilas membuat gaara terpana,namun pada akhirnya lelaki maroon itu tersenyum.

Naruto berbalik pergi,merasa tak memiliki urusan untuk lebih lama berada diatas bukit hijau yang menenangkan itu namun gadis itu tersenyum tipis mendengar suara halus,datar namun terkesan hangat.

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggu"

.

.

.

_**end/tbc**_

**enaknya gimana ini,mau ada lanjutannya atau cukup sampai disini saja,biar sok sok nggantung gitu lhoh:v**

**nggak tau ini kesambet apa nulis ini,kebayang status orang yang membuat ami cahn terinspirasi cerita ini**

**daripada amnesia klo nggak ditulis,mending diabadikan aja kan wkwk**

**sejujurnya author lebih suka ini dari pada withlove si,(jahat pada karya sendiri)**

**harap review enaknya lanjut atau sampai disini saja**

**salam manis**

**ami chan:3**


	2. as long as we 're together

**_SUNFLOWER MEMORIES_**

.

.

.

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

Rate:t

Warning:typo,eyd,ooc,dll

.

.

.

"kudengar kemarin shikamaru mengajakmu kencan"ucap sakura ditengah waktu istirahat mereka dikantin,kali ini naruto bersama mereka karna memang kedua sahabatnya ini sangat jarang mendapatkan waktu luang naruto hingga naruto merasa bersalah kepada keduanya.

Naruto berusaha menahan pipinya agar tidak memerah mendengar kata kata itu.

"kau dengar darimana?"Tanya naruto berusaha membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin.

"shikamaru kemarin memberi tahuku bahwa dia ingin mengajakmu kencan,tapi kau sudah ada janji dengan kami"ucap ino kali ini,tidak salah bila ino tahu,gadis itu adalah ratu gossip nomer satu di sekolah ini.

"shikamaru yang memberi tahumu?"ucap naruto tak percaya,kini rona merah dipipinya makin terlihat jelas.

"wah naruto merona,manisnya"ucap sakura mencubit pipi naruto keras.

"lalu bagaimana?kemarin kau tidak pergi dengan kami,apa kau pergi dengannya?"Tanya ino dengan membuat sakura ikut mengangguk setuju,penuh rasa penasaran.

"tidak kok,kemarin aku tidak bersama shikamaru"ucap naruto,itu semua memang benar dirinya tidak bersama shikamaru namun menghabiskan waktu dibukit pinggir kota.

"lalu kau dengan siapa?kudengar kemarin kau pulang sore hari,kau dengan siapa hingga sore hari?"tanya ino,diam diam naruto merutuk,bagaimana ino bisa sampai tahu dia pulang jam seberapa.

"aku tidak dengan siapa siapa"ucap naruto,entah kenapa dirinya tak ingin kedua sahabatnya ini tahu tentang pria merah maroon itu,yang menemaninya bersama seikat bunga matahari.

'mereka tidak perlu tahu'

.

.

naruto menepati janjinya,akhir pekan depan dirinya kembali berada diatas bukit itu,sembari menunggu sosok yang tak kunjung muncul.

"kau benar benar kembali"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kembali gaara berdiir dibelakangnya,masih sama seperti terakhir kali naruto bertemu dengannya,bener benar sama tanpa ada perubahan sedikitpun sampai membuat naruto heran melihatnya.

"tentu saja aku kembali,kan aku sudah bilang bila aku akan terus menagih janjimu"ucap naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"kau ingin sekali ya melihat ladang bunga matahari itu"ucap gaara menghela nafas,namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"kalau begitu ayo"ucap naruto bangkit dengan semangat langsung menarik lengan gaara.

"kau salah arah"ucap gaara membuat wajah naruto memerah malu,barusan dirinya hanya tak sadar langsung menarik gaara menuruni bukit hijau itu

"tentu saja,kan aku tidak tahu tempatnya"gerutu naru kesal berbalik menatap gaara.

"baiklah tunjukkan jalannya"ucap naruto,dengan tiba tiba gaara menarik lengan naruto berlari mengikutinya.

"hei hei pelan pelan"ucap naruto berusaha menyamakan langkahnya.

"kau juga tadi menarikku"ucap gaara datar.

"kau balas dendam ya"ucap naruto kesal,namun dirinya senang saat ini,

Tak lama setelah langkah keduanya memasuki hutan,bunga bunga kuning yang bermekaran itu mulai terlihat oleh naruto,keadaan langsung berbalik,dari gaara yang menarik naruto kini naruto yang menarik gaara dengan penuh antusiasme

"sugoi"teriak naruto ketika sampai di ladang bunga matahari itu,yang entah kenapa tak ada yang mengetahui tempat itu.

"kau senang?"Tanya gaara,naruto menoleh dengan mata berbinar.

"tentu saja aku senang"ucap naruto langsung berlari memasuki jejeran bungan matahari itu.

"hei kau bisa hilang tahu"teriak gaara ketika naruto hilang dibalik bunga matahari yang tumbuh setinggi dua meter itu,merasa meneriaki naruto akan sia sia gaara pun memilih untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

"gaara gaara"panggil naruto membuat gaara berhasil menemukannya.

"hm?"

"lihat lihat"ucap naruto menunjuk kelangit

"apa?"Tanya gaara tak paham apa yang dimaksut naruto.

"yang bisa kulihat disini hanya langit dan bunga matahari,mataku seperti langit dan rambutku seperti matahari hehe"ucap naruto dengan tawa nya,membuat gaara tersenyum.

"lalu aku ini seperti apa?"Tanya gaara bersedekap memandangi naruto sambil terus mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"hmmm apa ya"gumam naruto terlihat berjalan sembari berpikir.

"kau mirip buah apel mungkin?"ucap naruto dengan polosnya,membuat gaara geleng geleng kepala sendiri.

"aku lebih tampan dari apel"uca gaara tidak terima,serta merta naruto menoleh menatap gaara,bagaimana gaara tau seberapa tampan apel itu.

"kau tampan?"ucap naruto menahan tawa,merasa ditertawakan gaara mendengus,tangannya meraih wajah naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruto,membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar.

"lihat aku,apa aku ini tidak tampan"ucap gaara,dalam jarak sedekat ini naruto mampu merasakan nafas gaara yang menerpa wajahnya pelan.

naruto berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya,kini dirinya menatap wajah gaara,mata merah maroon tebal,tato didahi yang memberi kesan maskulin,lingkaran mata yang hitam,hidung mancung dan juga kulit mulus,rahangnya kokoh,dan juga mata jade yang membius,naruto tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya lagi,dirinya melepaskan tangan gaara yang memegang kedua sisi wajahnya.

"baiklah kau tampan"ucap naruto kesal membuang muka.

"dasar panda"gumam naruto namun masih mampu didengar gaara.

"hei kenapa panda"ucap gaara tidak terima.

"matamu hitam seperti panda"ucap naruto asal,lagsung berbalik meninggalakn gaara.

"hei kan sudah kubilang kau bisa hilang jika masuk sendirian"ucap gaara menyusul naruto.

"kalau aku hilang kau harus mencariku bodoh" teriak naruto membuat gaara menggerutu didalam hatinya

"aku akan meninggalkanmu bila kau hilang"ucap gaara kesal.

"hei jangan begitu gaara kau jahat sekali"ucap naruto tiba tiba muncul disebelah gaara, gadis itu takut gaara benar benar akan meninggalkannya bila dia hilang.

"makanya kau harus tetap bersamaku"ucap gaara menggenggam tangan naruto agar tidak terlepas dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini naruto bekerja di café,dirinya memang mendapat waktu libur diakhir pekan sehingga hanya itu satu satunya maktu dimana naruto bias pergi bermain bersama teman temannya atau sekedar bersantai.

"kau disini?"sapa naru riang ketika mendapati sosok shikamaru duduk disalah satu kursi cafenya.

"aku sudah duduk disini dari tadi dan kau baru sadar?"ucap shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya membuat naruto tertawa kecil merasa bersalah.

"maaf dari tadi aku sibuk"ucap naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"kau selesai jam berapa?"Tanya shikamaru membuat naruto bingung.

"uh,sebentar lagi sepertinya"ucap naruto melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut café itu.

"biar kuantar"ucap shikamaru

"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar sampai shiftku selesai"ucap naruto berbalik,kembali sibuk mengurus pelanggan yang berdatangan,sekitar satu jam kemudian hingga gadis itu kembali,lengkap dengan seragam sekolah seperti biasanya.

"kau sudah selesai?"Tanya shikamaru,sebuah pertanyaan yang tak perlu jawaban,namun naruto tetap mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"yah kita bisa pulang sekarang"

dan sepanjang perjalanan itu hening,naruto melirik shikamaru,berharap pria itu berinisiatif untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan,namun sia sia,yang dilihatnya hanya mata malas shikamaru yang memandang lurus kedepan.

"tumben sekali"ucap naruto memecah kesunyian diantara keduanya,membuat shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"memang salah?"tanya shikamaru,tanpa bertanyapun dirinya faham apa yang dimaksut oleh naruto,keduanya sudah lama akrab,maka sedikit banyak lelaki nanas itu faham tentang naruto.

"tidak juga,hanya terlalu mendadak"ucap naruto menggeleng pelan

"besok atau besok nya lagi mungkin aku akan datang untuk mengantarmu pulang"ucap shikamaru membuat naruto menoleh heran,gadis pirang itu serta merta menempelkan telapak tangannya kedahi shikamaru.

"tidak panas"gumam naruto heran.

"kenapa kau berpikir aku sakit hah"ucap shikamaru kesal,namun tak lama kemudian lelaki itu menguap.

"sejak kapan shikamaru mau mengurangi jam tidurnya?"ucap naruto mengedikkan bahunya heran.

"apa salahnya sedikit berkorban"ucap shikamaru pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh naruto,lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,sekadar menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"kau ini"naruto tertawa pelan sambil menepuk bahu shikamaru,gadis itu sendiri ikut merasa malu dengan ucapan jujur shikamaru.

"kurasa cukup sampai disini,apartemenku sudah dekat"ucap naruto menunjuk bangunan apartemennya yang sudah terlihat,gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada shikamaru kemudian berlalu pergi.

naruto berlari menuju apartemennya, sesekali gadis itu menoleh kepada shikamaru yang menunggunya sampai naruto masuk kedalam apartemennya.

naruto berlari masuk kedalam apartemennya dan membuka jendela lebar lebar, gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya keluar melihat sosok shikamaru yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, naruto melambaikan tangannya memberikan tanda bahwa dia sudah sampai dengan selamat kedalam apartemennya, shikamaru hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pergi.

naruto mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur dan memandang bunga matahari diatas meja.

'hari ini shikamaru menjemputku, sehingga aku pulang dengan aman'

.

.

Ting tong

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan datangnya pembeli kedalam toko bunga itu,ino berjalan dengan langkah nya yang bisa dibilang setengah berlari.

"ah sakura,ternyata kau"ucap ino ketika melihat sahabatnya itu berada didalam toko bunga keluarganya.

"yah aku kebetulan lewat,jadi apa salahnya untuk mampir kan"ucap sakura sambil menyentuh bunga bunga yan tampak segar di toko bunga yamanaka itu.

"ah tumben sekali kau datang kemari"ucap ino berjalan mendahului sakura setelah memberikan kode sahabatnya itu mengikuti langkahnya.

"aku hanya ingin mampir kok"ucap sakura mengikuti langkah ino menuju lantai atas,tempat tinggal keluarga yamanaka.

''katakan saja"ucap ino menutup pintu kamarnya,kedua gadis iu kini berada dalam kamar ino yang dipenuhi warna ungu.

"apa kau merasa naruto menembunyikan sesuatu?"ucap sakura kini menekuri lantai yang berada dibawah kakinya, ino mengangkat alisnya heran,raut wajah sakura jelas sekali gadis itu merasa sedih.

"mungkin"

"mungkin?"sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap ino,alisnya berkerut mendengar jawaban ino.

"nauto pasti tetap memiliki suatu rahasia"

"tapi kenapa ia tak membaginya denganku?apa baginya ini aku bukanlah sahabatnya?"ucap sakura cemberut,ino menghela nafas panjang.

"biarkan saja sakura, naruto pasti punya hal hal yang memang tidak ingin dibagikannya dengan siapapun"ucap ino menghela nafas panjang.

sakura menatap ino, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum mendengar kata kata yang diucapkan oleh ino.

"wah ino sudah besar rupanya"ucap sakura tersenyum lebar mengacak acak rambut ino, membuat rambut yang diikat ponytail itu kembali berantakan dan tidak beraturan, beberapa helai rambut bahkan terlepas dari ikatannya, membuktikan bahwa sakura benar benar mengacak acak rambut ino.

"kau ini yang terus terusan kekanakan"ucap ino cemberut, jemari lentik gadis itu membenahkan ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"aku suka seperti ini saja"

"terserah kau sajalah"

sakura tertawa mendengar ino yang menggerutu kesal karna ikatan rambutnya yang terlepas

.

.

.

Langit mulai berwarna oranye,matahari mulai bergerak menuju timur,awan tipis nampaknya ingin menutupi matahari,namun tidak mampu menghalangi sinarnya,naruto memperhatikan bayangannya yang mulai memanjang,kemudian kembali menatap langit sore itu.

Entah sejak kapan,naruto tidak menyadarinya,kini kunjungan ke bukit itu sudah menjadi jadwal mingguan akhir pekannya,menemui gaara menjadi sebuah kebiasaan,meskipun mereka terkadang hanya duduk diam menikmati semilir angin dan juga pemandangan tanpa ada niatan untuk berbicara satu sama lain,sepeti saat ini.

Gadis itu diam diam menoleh,menatap sosok yang entah sudah berapa lama duduk menemaninya,rambut merah maron,mata jade tajam dengan lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya, (naruto bertanya tanya bagaimana gaara memiliki mata panda seperti itu),hidung mancung dan juga kulit putih bonus bibi seksi,naruto harus mengakui jika gaara sangatlah tampan.

"sudah puas memperhatikanku?"

naruto tersentak kaget,secara reflek dia mengalihkan pandangan ya,dia terlalu fokus memperhatikan sosok lelaki berambut merah maroon itu hingga tak menyadari bahwa gaara menoleh kepadanya dan telah menangkap basah gadis itu yang tengah fokus menekuri wajah tampan gaara.

Naruto memilih diam tanpa menjawab ucapan gaara itu,dirinya tak berniat untuk berbicara saat ini,dan kembali memilih keheningan mengisi ruang kosong diantara keduanya.

Angin betiup,kali ini lumayan kencang hingga rambut panjang nauto betebaran tak menentu,naruto menyingkir kan rambut pirangnya yang menutupi wajah dan juga pandangannya,gerakan tangan naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh wajanya,membenarkan rambut naruto,tangan dingin itu berhenti bergerak ,diam disisi wajah naruto.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya,menatap mata gaara yang juga sejak kapan lelaki itu sudah berada didepannya,dalam jarak yang sangat dekat,dengan jarak dekat ini naruto mampu menekuri dengan jelas wajah gaara,dan juga,mata jade yang yang tengah menatapnya dalam,naruto tak pernah sekalipun merasa ditatap sedalam ini oleh siapapun,.

Jade bertemu saphire

Jade yang membius.

Saphire yang mempesona.

Naruto tak menyadari kini ia membalas tatapan gaara sama dalamnya,berusaha menyelami mata jade itu.

Kesedihan

Naruto menatap tak mengerti,hanya sekilas,nyaris tak terlihat,namun gadis itu yakin dia baru saja melihat kesedihan dibalik mata jade yang begitu membius itu.

'apa yang membuatmu bersedih? '

"kau.. "

naruto tercenung mendengar ucapan gaara, entah kenapa meski dirinya yakin bahwa gaara tak mungkin membaca isi hatinya, ucapan gaara terasa benar, namun naruto tak tahu dari mana letak benarnya.

"...cantik"

naruto tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya, kini dirinya hanya mampu melihat wajah gaara, sinar matahari sore itu membuat wajah gaara terlihat bersinar.

sudut bibir naruto terangkat, tersenyum menatap gaara, membuat gaara tercenung. laki laki itu menarik dirinya menjauh dari naruto, kembali mengambil jarak dan mengembalikan keheningan.

'kamu... cantik'

.

.

.

"mari berkencan"ucapan spontan shikamaru nyaris membuat naruto tersedak susu kotak yang mengangkat kepalanya,ucapan shikamaru barusan jelas membuat konsentrasi naruto pada buku ditangannya memudar.

"huh?kau bicara apa shika"ucap naruto bingung,meski ini bukan pertama kalinya namun ini adalah pertama kalinya shikamaru mengucapkan ajakannya sacara jelas.

"mendokusai,jangan berpura pura tidak mengerti maksutku naru"ucap shikamaru tak memberikan respon lebih.

Suasana taman belakang sekolah itu sepi,atau bisa dibilang memang hanya ada mereka berdua disana,keduanya memilih untuk menghabiskan istirahat siang ini dibawah sebuah pohon rindang,sebenarnya bukan niat naruto berdua disana dengan shikamaru namun shikamaru sendiri yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba tiba sudah berbaring disisi naruto dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal.

"wah kau jujur sekali"ucap naruto menggoda shikamaru,tak dapat dipungkiri oleh shikamaru bahwa dia membutuhkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat itu,terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

"mendokusai"gerutu shikamaru kesal membuat naruto terkekeh melihatnya.

"kapan?"Tanya naruto.

"akhir pekan ini?"ucapan shikamaru membuat dahi naruto pekan adalah jadwalku bertemu gaara,pikir naruto,namun memang dari seluruh jadwal kerjanya hanyalah akhir pekan yang bisa gadis itu pakai untuk bermain.

'yah mungkin pekan depan aku akan menemuinya'

"baiklah,hari minggu pukul 1 siang"ucap naruto tersenyum pada shikamaru,tak ada salahnya menerima ajakan kencan dari shikamaru,toh shikamaru sudah sering mengajaknya namun selalu saja ada halangan,kini naruto merasa ini adalah saatnya.

"kutunggu di depan apartemenmu"

"baiklah"

dan sedetik kemudian naruto merasa keheningan kembali menyergap, gadis itu menoleh menatap shikamaru.

"astaga, cepat sekali dia tertidur"gumam naruto melihat shikamaru yang tengah tertidur disisinya dengan senyum yang tercetak diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Oh naruto harusnya tidak terkejut melihat dua sosok berambut bagai musim semi dan dan pirang itu berada di dalam café tempat berkerjanya,karna jelas ini bukan yang pertama kalinya,namun naruto harus menepuk dahinya ketika dua sahabatnya itu dengan hebohnya melambaikan tangan kearahnya,mengacuhkan orang orang yang memandang mereka aneh.

"apa Yang kalian lakukan? "tanya naruto dengan ekspresi yang dengan jelas mengatakan 'kalian-mengganggu' yang tentu saja tidak mempengaruhi dua temannya itu.

"hei kau ini, senang sedikit lah karna kami mau menjemputmu"ucap sakura riang sementara ino mengangguk anggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan sakura.

"kau besok ada kencan dengan shikamaru kan, kami akan memberikan kelas kencan pertama padamu"ucap ino berlagak seperti guru dengan kacamata yang entah dari mana asalnya bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"ayo, kau sudah selesai kan mari pulang"ucap sakura, naruto melirik jam ditangannya, shiftnya sudah selesai, kelihatannya dua gadis didepannya ini sengaja menjemputnya tepat waktu.

"terserahlah"

setelah melakukan perjalanan antara cafe dengan rumah naruto yang hanya sekitar 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki, kini naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan juga handuk berwarna oranye yang bertengger diatas kepalanya.

"kalian serius akan menginap? "tanya naruto ragu ragu melihat ino yang sibuk dengan handphone ditangannya dan sakura yang justru tidak berhenti mematut wajahnya didepan kaca.

"tentu saja, ini kencan pertamamu dengan shikamaru, jadi kami harus membantumu sebaik mungkin"ucap ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphonenya.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat ino? "tanya sakura mengintip dari punggung ino, ino menoleh,dia menatap sakura penuh arti.

"ini adalah tips n trik kencan pertama"ucap ino menyeringai kecil, sementara sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terpekik kaget sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa kecil, sakura dengan semangat menarik naruto untuk duduk diatas kasur naruto.

"nah bacakan ino, edukasi yang penting untuk si pirang ini"ucap sakura dengan tawa lebar.

"apa apaan kalian ini"teriak naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan sakura, namun bukan sakura namanya bila tak mampu menahan naruto untuk tetap diam.

"yang pertama, Wangi cantik dan menarik"ucap ino yang secara langsung membuka almari baju naruto.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan"ucap naruto memberontak.

"disini tertulis siapkan baju yang akan kau pakai sehari sebelumnya karna kau akan sangan kebingungan pada hari h dan itu bisa saja mengacaukan pilihan bajumu"ucap ino sambil memilah milah lemari baju naruto.

"terserah kalian sajalah"ucap naruto menggerutu kesal, memilih memandanginya bunga matahari yang dipajang diatas meja, bunga matahari yang diberikan gaara padanya.

"bagaimana dengan ini sakura, apa menurutmu Bagus untuk naruto kita ini"tanya ino menunjukan kemeja berwarna oranye muda dengan outer rajut panjang dan juga hotpants hitam.

sakura mencibir melihat pilihan ino.

"tidakkah itu terlalu tomboy? gadis ini ingin kencan lho bukan bermain kerumah teman, dan juga ini musim panas apa dia tidak terpanggang nantinya? "komentar sakura, ino mengernyitkan dahinya sambil bergumam 'benar juga'

ino kembali membuka rak rak baju naruto, sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya mencibir melihat dua sahabatnya sibuk memilih baju untuknya.

"bagaimana dengan ini?"

ucap ino mengangkat dress backless berwarna coklat susu.

"wah aku baru tau jika naruto memiliki gaun seperti ini" gumam sakura menatap speechless gaun dengan punggung terbuka itu,sementara ino juga menganggu setuju dengan ucapan sakura.

naruto mendengus mendengar komentar kedua sahabatnya itu tentang gaun yang ada ditangan ino, naruto sendiri lupa jika dia memiliki gaun itu.

"kau pikir naruto akan pergi ke klub malam hah? "ucap sakura.

"iyakan naruto? "ucap sakura meminta persetujuan naruto, sakura menoleh menatap naruto yang justru terlihat lebih tertarik dengan bunga matahari didalam vas dari pada baju yang akan dia pakai esok harinya.

semantara ino yang mendengar ucapan sakura kembali menaruh dress itu didalam almari dan kembali mencari.

"kau membeli bunga matahari dari tempat ino naruto? "tanya sakura ikut memandangi bunga matahari didalam vas itu.

"tempatku tidak ada bunga matahari"ucap ino disela sela pencariannya.

"seseorang memberikannya padaku"ucap naruto membelai bunga itu dengan lembut.

"seorang pria? "tebak sakura, naruto hanya mengankat kedua ujung bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

"shikamaru? "tebak sakura.

"hahahha kau ada ada saja"tawa naruto pecah, shikamaru? memberi bunga? dunia pasti kiamat.

"jadi benar shikamaru ya? " ucap sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

"kurasa yang ini sempurna"ucap ino mengalihkan perhatian sakura, kali ini ino membawa dress berwarna kuning cerah lengan pendek dengan pita hitam menjuntai panjang di kerahnya.

"Bagus, naruto akan terlihat begitu manis dengan dress yang simpel seperti itu"ucap sakura memberikan kedua jempolnya kepada kerja keras ino.

dengan cepat sakura dan ino memilih aksesoris apa yang akan ditambahkan untuk kostum naruto besok.

"baiklah, makeup kita akan membuat tema gadis kecil yang ceria dan manis bagaimana"

"tapi naruto memiliki sisi tomboy didalam dirinya "

"kita sudah memasukkan ketomboy-an naruto pada sepatu kets nya"ucap ino mengingatkan.

"bagaimana jika kita berikan topi baret, agar terlihat manis dan sedikit tomboy disaat bersamaan"usul sakura.

"boleh juga idemu"ucap ino mengelus dagunya yang tentu saja tanpa jenggot apapun.

"baiklah, kurasa anting anting tidak perlu yang berlebihan, pilih yang simpel, lalu kita akan tambahkan gelang agar lebih berkarakter"ucap ino, sakura mengganggu setuju.

"kalian berlebihan"gerutu naruto melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

naruto memandang tidak percaya kearah cermin besar disamping almarinya, gadis ini tak dapat memungkiri hasil kerja keras sahabatnya itu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"kawaiiii"pekik sakura menatap naruto yang nampak begitu manis tanpa kehilangan sisi tomboynya.

"arigatou sakura ino"ucap naruto dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya.

"nah sekarang temui shikamaru dan buat dia terpesona"ucap sakura membuka pintu apartemen naruto. dengan seenaknya ino mendorong naruto keluar dari apartemen itu.

naruto cukup terkejut ketika mendapati shikamaru sudah berada didepan apartemennya, dengan seikat Mawar merah ditangannya, kelihatannya naruto harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan pikirannya semalam yang mengatakan bial shikamaru memberi bunga artinya dunia kiamat.

"kau manis"ucap shikamaru tersenyum tipis memberi bunga itu pada naruto , mau tak mau naruto menggaruk lehernya canggung, tak tahu harus merespon apa selain menerima bunga itu.

"kalian berdua semangat"teriak sakura dari dalam apartemen naruto.

naruto dan shikamaru terdiam, mendengar ucapan sakura.

"ayo pergi"ucap shikamaru menarik tangan naruto melangkah pergi.

sementara didalam apartemen naruto, sakura dan ino duduk diam.

"apa kau tidak masalah?"tanya sakura menatap ino hati hati.

"aku baik baik saja sakura"ucap ino menghela nafas panjang, sulit bagi gadis itu untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"kau tidak membenci naruto kan?"

"tentu saja tidak, dia sahabatku, ini salahku yang tidak memberi tahunya apapun"ucap ino menatap lantai putih yang terlihat menarik dimatanya.

"belum terlambat ino"ucap sakura menepuk pundak ino.

"dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka? perasaanku pada shikamaru cukup aku yang tau"ucap ino.

sakura terdiam, bila dia menjadi ino pun pilihannya juga pasti sama.

melepaskan perasaan cintanya.

.

.

.

sudah sekitar 3 jam naruto dan shikamaru berputar disekeliling taman bermain itu, sekarang jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul 4 sore hari.

"kita mau kemana lagi shikamaru? "tanya naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dari tadi mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bermain banyak wahana.

"apa kau lelah? "tanya shikamaru menoleh pada naruto.

"yah lumayan"ucap naruto, diam diam gadis itu bersyukur sakura dan ino memilihkan sepatu kets dan bukan sepatu heels, bila tidak mungkin naruto sudah tak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri lagi.

_'ketika kencal ditaman bermain artinya kau akan banyak berjalan, berbeda dengan makan direstoran, bila ketaman bermain lebih baik menggunakan sepatu flat tanpa heels, kaki mu bisa sakit jika menggunakan __heels_ 'ucapan sakura dan ino membuat naruto tersenyum penuh syukur.

namun naruto tercenung ketika melihat shikamaru berada dibawahnya.

"naiklah"ucap shikamaru.

"ah tidak perlu, aku masih bisa berjalan kok"naruto merutuk kesal, karna kaget kata katany menjadi tidak beraturan.

"naik saja, aku akan membawamu ketempat kau bisa beristirahat"ucap shikamaru, melihat pandangan bersunggung sungguh dari shikamaru membuat naruto mau tak mau naik ke punggung shikamaru meskipun dirinya agak kesulitan karna membawa bunga Mawar ditangannya.

"kita mau kemana shikamaru? "tanya naruto menyandarkan kepalang pada bahu kokoh shikamaru.

"bianglala"

.

.

.

"kelihatannya dia tidak datang"

"..."tak ada tanggapan dari lelaki berambut merah yang duduk diatas hamparan rumput dengan santainya.

"kau masih mau menunggu? "

"begitulah"jawab gaara menjawab pertanyaan suara itu.

"dia tak punya alasan lagi untuk menemuimu gaara"

angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan daun daun kering yang terbawa hingga bukit itu, menimbulkan suara gemerisik diantar rumput rumput yang tumbuh diatas sana.

"aku tau... "

.

.

.

"hah bianglala?"ucap naruto tak percaya beberapa waktu lalu, tau tau saja sekarang gadis itu sudah duduk manis didalan bianglala.

"kau bisa duduk disini,jadi nikmati saja"ucap shikamaru.

naruto memandang keluar membiarkan keheningan diantara mereka, toh memang mereka lebih sering terjebak dalam keheningan.

naruto melirik shikamaru melalui ujung matanya, meski sudah sering berada dalam keheningan ini namun narutotetap saja merasa terganggu, tidak seperti...

naruto menatap keluar, langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga, langit begitu cantik saat ini, tiga jak sudah berlalu dari shikamaru menjemputnya di apartemen tadi siang namun entah kenapa ga dia itu merasa gelisah.

'gaara menungguku tidak ya'

naruto tercenung sejenak dengan pikiran yang melintas dikepalanya, sadarlah kau sedang bersama shikamaru, pikir naruto berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang gaara yang muncul dikepalanya.

'_aturan dalam kencan, jangan sebut nama laki laki lain, itu bisa merusak mood laki __laki' _ucapa ino tadi siang melintas dikepalanya.

naruto memandang wajah shikamaru

'sudah puas memperhatikanku'

naruto memejamkan matanya ketika tiba tiba saja bayang bayang gaara masuk dalam pikirannya.

"kau kenapa? "tanya shikamaru melihat sikap aneh naruto.

"ah tidak apa apa" ucap naruto gugup

'kau ini kenapa, kau ini sedang bersama shikamaru bisa bisanya kau memikirkan laki laki lain' batin naruto berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya.

angin berhembus pelan, naruto kembali memandang shikamaru, keheningan menyeruak, namun entah kenapa naruto merasa tidak nyaman, dia ingin keluar dari keheningan ini, keheningan ini terasa begitu menyesakkan, berbeda dengan...

keheningan ini terasa salah

naruto tercenung, jari jari kecilnya mencengkram kuat dress yang sudah susah susah dipilik oleh ino dan sakura tadi malam, gadis itu menatap kearah dress yang kusut karna diremas kuat kuat, naruto menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh bayang bayang rambut pirangnya.

'aku rindu gaara'

'apa dia menungguku?'

'apa dia ada disana'

naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang gaara yang terus berputar dikepalanya, namun semakin naruto berusaha semakin hati gadis itu merasa sesak.

shikamaru memandang naruto yang terus menunduk, memandang dress selututnya.

"kau tidak apa apa?"tanya shikamaru, naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap shikamaru yang terlihat khawatir padanya.

naruto tak menyadari ketika air mata yang menggenang dimatanya turun dengan sendirinya, pandangan gadis itu mengabur.

"shikamaru, maaf... aku... "naruto tercekat ketika kata kata itu terucap namun gadis itu tak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya, kata kata itu terhenti.

"aku tau naruto"jawaban shikamaru membuat naruto kian merasa bersalah, gadis itu menatap shikamaru yang kini menundukkan diri didepannya, shikamaru menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi halus naruto.

"kau berubah akhir akhir ini naruto"naruto memandang shikamaru yang menghapus air matanya.

"kau tidak tau betapa aku sering memperhatikanmu, karna itu aku sadar kau berubah naruto"

"maaf"ucap naruto meminta maaf, gadis itu merasa bersalah telah melukai hati yabg begitu menyayangi nya, naruto tidak menyangkal bahwa shikamaru sangatlah perhatian padanya, dan itu membuatnya kian merasa bersalah telah melukai hati laki laki berambut nanas itu.

"sebelumnya aku selalu merasa ketika kita bersama hanya ada aku dimatamu, tapi akhir akhir ini kau terus melamun bahkan ketika bersamaku"

"maaf shika"

bersamaan dengan putaran biang lala itu berakhir, naruto berlari keluar meninggalkan shikamaru didalam bianglala yang sudah berhenti dengan seikat bunga Mawar.

naruto terus berlari.

saat ini gadis itu menyadari sesuatu yang ada didalam hatinya, sesuatu yang terus mengganggu hatinya, sesuatu yang terasa benar disegala hal yang terasa salah bagi naruto.

'gaara, jangan pergi'

.

.

.

gaara memandang langit yang kian berwarna merah, sendirian.

bunyi gemerisik rumput yang tertiup angin menjadi satu satunya suara selain suara nafas lelaki itu sendiri, terkadang beberapa suara burung yang terbang kembali ke peraduannya menambah keramaian dalam keheningan yang dinikmati oleh gaara sendiri.

srek

gaara menoleh,pria itu tercekat ketika sosok yang dikiranya tidak akan datang kini berdiri dipuncak bukit.

namun naruto hanya memandang kearahnya, dengan mata yang sembab oleh air mata.

gadis itu tak peduli lagi pada bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, entah keringat sudah menghilangkan riasannya ataupun seberapa kusut rambutnya karna berlari dari taman bermain hingga sampai dibukit itu, gadis itu tidak peduli, saat ini dirinya hanya ingin melihat orang yang telah mengacaukan pikirannya.

naruto merasakan perasaan tenang yang menyelimuti perasaanya saat ini, terlalu tenang hingga gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata, perasaan tenang karna gaara ada disana seolah olah gaara bisa hilang kapan saja.

naruto melangkah maju mendekati gaara yang hanya duduk dengan memandangnya.

ya inilah yang diinginkannya.

gaara

naruto menyentuh kedua pipi putih yang berada didepannya, merasakan bahwa sosok didepannya nyata dan bukanlah halusinasinya saja.

naruto memotong jarak diantara keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang, merasakan kesedihan didalam hatinya lenyap begitu saja seolah tidak pernah ada.

angin berhembus pelan,suara rumput rumput kembali terdengar, suara burung burung kecil memenuhi keheningan diantara keduanya.

keheningan ini terasa begitu nyaman, keheningan ini terasa benar sebagaimana seharusnya keheningan diantara mereka berdua, hingga naruto kembali merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir.

.

.

.

shikamaru meraih seikat bunga Mawar yang ditinggalkan naruto.

Mawar merah, lambang dari Cinta.

kini bunga Mawar itu bahkan ditinggalkan

cintanya tidak berbalas, shikamaru tak perlu balasan karna jawaban itu sudah cukup jelas.

shikamaru meraih bunga Mawar itu dalam pelukannya.

'Cinta yang menyedihkan'

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**cringe nggak si? **

**Mon maap klo lama banget update nya, author kena virus namanya males, padahal sebenernya rangkaian cerita sampe selesai ini udah ada, tapi pada dasarnya ami aja yang males jadinya nggak dilanjut lanjutlanjut:v**

**oke oke jadi sekian untuk chapter ini, hasilnya emang yah lumayan daripada chapter sebelumnya, ami juga nggak nyangka klo lumayan panjang buat chapter **ini**(dibandingkan dengan chap kemaren)**

**terimakasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan review**

**jangan lupa review supaya ami semangat oke**

**menurut reader bagaimana chapter ini, apakah terlalu geli? cringe? atau dll oke**

**dont forget review**

**love**

**ami chan**


	3. last but not least

SUNFLOWER MEMORIES

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER:OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO DONK

RATE:T

WARNING:OOC, GAJE, CRINGE, EYD, DLL

.

.

.

angin bertiup pelan membuat rumput rumput yang mulai meninggi itu bergoyang menimbulkan suara gemerisik pelan.

naruto duduk diam, namun bukan memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap seperti biasanya, kini naruto menghabiskan waktu memandang wajah gaara yang diam menekuri pemandangan di hadapannya.

seperti biasa, keduanya tidak mengucapkan apapun, namun didalam keheningan inu naruto merasakan banyak perasaan yang tersalurkan, seolah olah mereka memang ditakdirkan dengan keheningan ini.

semuanya terasa benar, bahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

langit, senja, angin yang bertiup pelan, menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi naruto.

naruto tidak ingin kembali, kemanapun kata kembali itu dimaksudkan, bisa jadi kembali ke apartemennya atau kembali ke kehidupannya,seolah semua ini akan lenyap dengan cepat.

"apa perasaanku berbalas? "tanya naruto pelan.

gaara terdiam, tidak, dari mereka bertemu sore ini gaara memang tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bahkan setelah naruto memberikan sebuah ciuman panjang.

"..."

"apa bertepuk sebelah tangan? "kali ini naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit, berharap bukan kata iya yang akan dikatakan gaara.

"aku... tidak tau"ucap gaara sama pelannya dengan naruto, namun karna hanya ada mereka berdua disana jadi naruto mampu mendengarnya.

aku tidak tau, jawaban yang paling tepat dengan keberadaan mereka berdua ini.

jawaban yang cocok dengan sosok gaara.

.

.

.

"gome... "

kata kata naruto terputus, bahkan sebelum sempat terucapkan.

"hentikan naru"ucap shikamaru menghela nafas berat disela tidur siangnya, dirinya tidak kaget melihat naruto muncul didepannya saat ini, naruto hafal semua kebiasaan yang dilakukan shikamaru, sehingga sudah pasti gadis itu tau dimana dirinya saat istirahat siang ini, atap.

"hentikan, aku tau yang akan kau ucapkan"ucap shikamaru menegamenegakkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"gomen"ucap naruto meremas jari jemarinya, naruto merasa bersalah telah membuat semua ini menjadi kesalah pahaman.

"ini bukan salahmu, seandainya aku atang lebih cepat tentu saja ini semua tidak akan terjadi"ucap shikamaru. naruto meringis mendengarnya, benar seandainya shikamaru lebih cepat dari pertemuannya dengan gaara tentu saja saat ini dia dan shikamaru telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun naruto tidak menyesalinya, yang membuatnya menyesal adalah tidak menyadari perasaanya lebih cepat.

"harusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari perasaanku agar ini semua tidak terjadi, gomen, kemarin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri"ucap naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"tidak masalah, kau memang harus pergi, aku tidak mau menahanmu disisiku bila kau memang tidak mau"

"..."

"kau tidak akan bahagia kan disisiku"

naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap shikamaru tak paham.

"sudah lah sudah, kau mengganggu tidurku, pergi sana"ucap shikamaru kembali merebahkan dirinya, tak peduli bahwa sinar matahari sedang panas panasnya.

"jaa ne"ucap naruto melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari atap siang itu.

diam diam shikamaru meringis, dirinya kelepasan lagi.

pertama kalinya shikamaru merasa istirahat siangnya terasa kosong

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana kencan kalian naru?"tanya sakura penuh semangat ketika melihat naruto muncul dikantin dan bergabung dengan mereka siang itu.

"hmmm"naruto hanya menggumam pelan sambil mengunyah roti melon ditangannya.

"hm? "tanya sakura dengan mata berbinar binar menatap naruto.

"sudah selesai"ucap naruto pelan, membuat rahang sakura nyaris jatuh ke meja.

"selesai? "tanya ino tidak mengerti ucapan naruto yang ambigu itu.

"yah aku dan shikamaru selesai"ucap naruto membuat ino ikut menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak percaya.

"bukan kah kau menyukai shikamaru naruto? kenapa kau tolak? "tanya sakura setelah mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya.

"perasaanku sudah tidak sama lagi sakura"ucap naruto.

"kau, bagaimana bisa, selama ini kau selalu bersama shikamaru, bagaimana bisa berubah? "ucap sakura tidak percaya.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi, begitulah kenyataanya"ucap naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"siapa dia? "ucap sakura mendelik.

"hah?"naruto menggumam bingung.

"pasti ada orang lain dan kau tidak memberi tahu kami"ucap sakura kini dengan tenaganya yang melampaui batas sakura menarik kerah naruto, untung saja gadis itu tidak tercekik.

"hei hei lepaskan sakura"ucap ino yang tampaknya baru sadar dari kekagetannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman sakura, perempuan super feminim itu bisa jadi super ganas.

"ah kau bisa membunuhku sakura"ucap naruto ketika ino akhirnya berhasil melepas sakura dari naruto.

"pasti orang yang memberikanmu bunga matahari itukan"tebak sakura.

"hmmm"naruto tidak menjawab selain gumaman dan senyuman yang membuat sakura makin menyipitkan matanya.

"aku mau ketoilet dulu ya"ucap ini bangkit dari duduknya. ino berlalu bahkan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari naruto dan sakura.

"tapikan toilet bukan kearah situ"gumam naruto.

"mungkin dia salah jalan"ucap sakura sarat makna yang hanya dijawab oleh tatapan bingung naruto.

.

.

.

shikamaru menyandarkan kepalang diatas lututnya, sepeninggal naruto shikamaru tak bisa lagi kembali untuk tidur.

shikamaru pov

aku menelas ludah pahit, yah mungkin ini patah hati, patah hatiku yang kesekian tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

bukan aku tidak tahu, sikap naruto anek beberapa bulan ini, gadis itu sering kali melamun dan tidak fokus, seolah ada hal yang dipikirkannya, aku iri pada apa yang dipikirkannya, aku juga ingin naruto memikirkanku seperti itu.

semakin lama aku semakin merasa ada jarak, atau aku hanya takut dia pergi.

dan kini jaraknya sudah terbentang lebar.

shikamaru pov end

"shika"sebuah panggilan lemah membuat shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati ino beddiri tak jauh darinya.

"kau lari kemari?"tanya shikamaru melihat ino yang mengatur nafasnya, namun ino tak menjawab, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya kesamping shikamaru dan duduk disana.

"aku sudah dengar dari naruto"ucap ino, shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya pelan.

"oh"

"kau baik baik saja?"tanya ino, shikamaru kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas lutut.

"awalnya aku menatap naru karna dia mirip denganmu" ino membeku mendengar kata kata shikamaru.

"secara fisik dia mirip dengamu, tapi dia berbeda"lanjut shikamaru

"awalnya aku terus membandingkannya denganmu"shikamaru tersenyum kecut, betapa bodohnya dia membandingkan ino dan naruto.

"tapi semakin kukenal semakin dia jadi seseorang yang menarik"ino terdiam

"dan kemudian aku sadar"

"kau dan naruto adalah dua individu yang berbeda, kau dan dia tidak sama, dia berdiri sendiri"shikamaru menarik nafas panjang

"jika kau terjatuh kau akan memintaku menggendongmu, jika dia terjatuh dia akan berusaha bangkit mengabaikan rasa sakit nya"ino tersenyum miris, benar naruto adalah orang yang seperti itu, kebalikan dari dirinya.

"aku jatuh Cinta pada dirinya yang seperti itu"ino mengangkat wajahnua menatap langit, berusaha menahan lajur air mata yang mulai berkumpul disudut matanya.

"apa ini karma karna aku menjadikan dia pelampiasan pada awalnya?"

"maafkan aku karna telah meninggalkanmu"ucap ino, ya bagi ino ini adalah kesalahannya,jika ino tidak meninggalkan shikamaru dulu shikamaru tidak akan membandingkan dirinya dengan naruto dan jatuh Cinta dan terpuruk seperti sekarang, dan jika ino tidak meninggalkannya shikamaru akan tetap jadi miliknya hingga sekarang.

bodohnya aku dulu

ah kelihatannya menahan air matapun percuma karna ia tetap jatuh

.

.

.

naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, akhir pekan jadi waktu yang paling dia tunggu tunggu, alasannya cuma satu, dia akan bertemu gaara di akhir pekan itu.

"gaara"panggil naruto kencang, setelah kejadian hari itu naruto menyadari perasaanya, meski dirinya dan gaara tidak memiliki status jelas tapi bagi naruto ini sudah cukup, gaara tidak menghindarinya.

"wah kau punya berapa si sweater dan syal itu, kenapa tiap bertemu kau selalu memakai itu"ucap naruto menarik syal biru gaara, baunya bahakan sama seperti minggu lalu, pikir naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"cuma satu"ucap gaara menarik syalnya dari tangan naruto, naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya gaara bersikap seperti itu, naruto menatap gaara dalam, enatah kenapa naruto merasa bahwa sikap gaara anek hari ini.

merasa bukan saat yang baik untuk bicara naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping gaara.

"apa ada masalah?"tanya naruto, namun gaara tak menjawab, seolah pertanyaan naruto hanyalah angin lalu.

"kau kenapa gaara"tanya naruto menyentuh punsah gaara.

"tidak apa"ucap gaara memundurkan dirinya sedikit.

'dia menghindariku?'naruto menatap jari jemarinya uang menggantung diudara.

"kau menghindariku?"tanya naruto tak percaya.

gaara tak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap langit senja.

"ada apa?"tanya naruto tak percaya mendapati gaara menghindarinya.

gaara tetap diam, entah mengapa naruto merasa mau sebanyak apapun dirinya bertanya gaara tak akan menjawabnya sore itu.

naruto menundukkan wajahnya, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"kenapa?"tanya naruto meski dia tahu gaara tak akan menjawab.

"apa karna kemarin?"

"jika kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, setidaknya tolong jangan hindari aku"ucap narutnaruto bersamaan dengan bulir bulir air mata yabg terjatuh dipipinya, ternyata semenyakitkan ini ditolak.

"kumohon gaara"pinta naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, air mata tak kunjung berhenti dan gaara yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya kian membuat naruto merasa sakit.

air mata itu mengisi sore mereka

satu jam berlalu, naruto menghapus sisa sisa air mata yang masih berada dipelupuk matanya, kini naruto merasa lelah, menangis menghabiskan tenaga gadis itu.

"aku pergi"ucap naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan gaara, bersama gaara lebih lama bisa membuatnya kembali menangis dan kembali kacau.

"naru"

naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara berat itu memanggilnya, gadis itu berbalik dan menatap gaara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"ayo akhiri ini"

dunia terasa runtuh, itulah yang dirasakan naruto, langit langit jingga seakar hancur dan menyisakan kelam tanpa hangat Mentari.

"aku tak bisa ada disisimu lagi naru"ucap gaara dengan pandangan pahit, naruto mampu merasakannya, itu bukan keinginan gaara, itu adalah pilihan pait yang diambil gaara.

"kenapa?"tanya naruto parau, air mata yang tadinya telah berhenti itu kembali berkumpul dipelupuk matanya membuat pandangan gadis itu buram.

gaara melangkah mendekat, kini ia ada tepat didepan naruto, perbedaan tinggi yang jelas membuat naruto harus mendongak untuk menatap gaara, dari sini gaara dapat mel8hat dengan jelas air mata yanh menggenang, gaara mengulurkan tangannya menghapus air mata yang akan terjatuh itu, naruto memejamkan matanya, dia dapat menciuma aroma tubuh gaara, begitu memabukkan.

gaara menutup kedua mata naruto dengan tangannya yang lebar.

"percayalah... "

gaara mencium lembut dahi naruto yang tertutup tangannya, meski naruto tak akan tahu jika dia menciumnya.

naruto mengepalkan tangannya ketika mendengar kalimat gaara, kalimat itu terasa buram.

dan ketika tangan yang menutupi pandangannya terlepas yang ada disepanjang mata memandang hanya lah bukit kosong

dan dia berdiri sendiri disana

kau siapa gaara?

.

.

.

'percayalah…'

"Naruto tersentak dari dalam tidurnya,nafasnya terengah,tak lama kemudian pandangan mata biru cerah itu berkabut oleh air mata,gadis itu meremas selimutnya keras,berusaha meredam sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

"uhh…"air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tak mampu ditahan oleh naruto

"Malam itu gadis pirang itu menangis,memeluk diriya sendiri ditemani rangkaian bunga matahari yang mulai layu.

gadis itu tahu dia terluka sebegitu parahnya.

karna Cinta yang dalam menghasilkan kuka yang dalam juga.

gadis itu tau

tapi dia tidak siap untuk itu.

.

.

.

Rumput liar mulai meninggi,namun tidak terlalu mengganggu,dan disana naruto duduk menatap kosong kedepan dengan segenggam bunga matahari ditangannya,dirinya tak mempedulikan bahwa rambutnya mulai kusut ditiup angina.

"sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu naru?"tanpa menoleh pun naruto tahu siapa itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini shika?"Tanya naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru dirinya berdiri dibelakang sosok rapuh itu,seolah bila dia mendekat sosok itu akan hancur.

"aku sering melihatmu kemari akhir akhir ini"ucap shikamaru,lelaki itu tampaknya lebihe memilih untuk duduk ditempatnya berdiri,tak berniat mensejajarkan dirinya dengan naruto.

'mereka memang berbeda'pikir naruto mengingat bagaimana lelaki merah maroon itu memilih duduk disebelahnya dan menatap matanya dalam.

"sebenanya siapa yang kau tunggu naru?"ulang shikamaru.

'siapa?'pikir naruto terbayang sosok merah maroon yang membawa bunga matahari dibukit itu.

"tidak ada shikamaru"ucap naruto penuh kegetiran,shikamaru yakin dia tak salah lihat bagaimana u naruto bergetar menahan tangis.

"tidak ada"ulang naruto seolah itu adalah penghiburannya satu satunya.

'aku tak bisa ada disisimu lagi naruto'

"kenapa?"naruto bergumam

'percayalah aku hanyalah imajinasimu'

Shikamarau meraih kepala gadis itu,memelukanya erat,seketika tangis naruto pecah,naruto meluapkan segala perasaan sedihnya dalam pelukan shikamaru

"dia hanyalah imajinasiku shika"

.

.

.

**_THE END_**

**_Hayoloh siapa yang bingung, tenang masih ada satu chap lagi buat epilog yaitu gaara side._**

**_next chap bakal jadi penjelas apa yang dilakuin gaara_**

**_Love_**

**_ami cha_**

**_NEXT:EPILOG, GAARA SIDE_**


	4. EPILOG:GAARA SIDE

sunflower memories

epilog

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

aku memandang langit senja diatasku, matahari sudah akan tenggalam dan burung burung juga berterbangan kembali ke peraduannya, aku melangkahkan kakiku, hari ini cukup melelahkan, sudha 7 jam sejak aku menggunakan jutsu ciptaanku yang biaa disebut juga sebagai lintas waktu, jutsu pengacau waktu, aneh memang tapi aku berhasil membuatnya dan menyempurnakannya, dan 7 jam terakhir kugunakan untuk melintasi hari hari untuk menatap seorang perempuan hasil reinkarnasi dari orang yang kukasihi.

nekat? benar aku nekat, aku hanya ingin memandangnya, tersenyum tertawa, cemberut dan ekspresi lain yang bisa ia buat diwajahnya yang tidak berubah dari ingatanku.

'kurasa 7 jam memandangnya sudah cukup, aku bisa jadi serakah' pikirku, semakin aku melihatnya,semakin aku ingin berlama lama, tapi jurus ini memiliki batasan, dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

aku melangkahkan kakiku keatas bukit, meski sudah ratusan tahun tapi bukit itu tidak berubah,bukit itu masih sama diingatanku, bukit tempat aku menghabiskan waktu ku bersamanya dulu, aku mencium buang matahari yang ku genggam ditangan kananku, rencananya aku akan menaruhnya dibukit ini, sebagai penanda kehadiranku disana,penanda kenangan kita dulu disana.

ketika aku kembali menatap kedepan aku menghentikan langkahku, aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya, rambut berkibar berwarna pirang terang itu ada disana, aku yakin aku berhalusinasi karna aku sangat merindukannya.

tapi ternyata bukan, dia nyata, dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, cerah dan riang.

dia menyapaku dengan senyum lebar.

untuk kedua kalinya kami berkenalan dalam hidupku, meski baru sekali baginya.

dia menanyaiku seperti dulu.

dan kami terdiam seperti dulu.

dia masih suka bunga matahari.

"kau harus mengantarku kesana, karna aku akan kembali kembali dan kembali lagi untuk menagih janjimu"ucapnya, kau terpana, dia tak pernah berubah masih sama,ceria dan bersemangat,sorot mata penuh kasih dimata birunya masih sama.

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggu"jawabku pelan memandang punggungnya yang menjauh.

kemudian aku pergi melintasi waktu, akhir pekan, satu minggu dari sekarang, dengan sweater merah maroon dan syal biru yang tidak berubah.

dan aku kembali menemuinya disana.

aku benar benar telah menjadi serakah.

suara kaki melangkah bergema dalam ruangan yang sunyi itu, perempuan berambut kuncir empat itu menatap adiknya yang tengah melepas sweater merah yang dipakainya, gadis itu melirik keatas kasur, melihat syal biru langit yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur.

"kau yakin?"tanya temari menatap gaara yang duduk membelakanginya,ditengah ruangan yang temaram itu ,temari mampu melihat kilat kesedihan yang tersimpan dalam hati gaara.

"aku tak boleh merusak waktu onee chan"ucap gaara menunduk, menatap lantai yang sebenarnya tidak menarik.

"kau sudah bersusah payah membuat jutsu lintas waktu itu untuk bisa melihat reinkarnasi dirinya, kenapa sekarang kau menyerah gaara"ucap temari menatap adiknya,adik yang dikenalnya itu sangatlah rasional,tapi bisa menjadi tidak rasional karna seorang perempuan bernama naruto,hingga membuat gaara nekat menciptakan jutsu terlarang yang bisa mengacaukan waktu demi bisa bertemu kembali dengan perempuan itu.

"tiap kali aku bersamanya aku selalu berharap waktu terhenti dan aku bisa terus bersamanya nee san"ucap gaara menghela nafas panjang.

"aku senang melihatnya tertawa seperti dulu dia tertawa, naruto tidak pernah berubah"ucap gaara tersenyum tipis, lebih mirip gumaman.

"tapi,ketika dia membalas perasaanku... aku.. takut, aku baru menyadari,aku tidak bisa bersamanya, aku tidak bisa menjaganya, aku tidak... "

"kau selalu menjaganya selama ini gaara"ucap temari memotong perkataan gaara, sebelum adiknya itu kian menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"tidak untuk selamanya"

"kau bisa tinggal disana, kau bisa menemaninya disana"ucap temari, sungguh dirinya tidak suka melihat adiknya seperti ini, dirinya tau adiknya itu amatlah mencintai gadis penuh semangat nan enerjik yang terlihat seperti bunga matahari dimusim panas, naruto.

"jutsu waktu itu tidak bisa bertahan selamanya,chakra yang bisa digunakan disana amat terbatas,jika saat itu tiba aku akan menghilang dari sisinya, aku tak ingin dia terluka lebih banyak saat aku pergi, lebih baik akhiri sekarang, dia akan segera melupakanku dan kenangan kecil itu"ucap gaara.

"bila dia tidak melupakannya? "

gaara ter diam mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"dia akan melupakannya"

temari terdiam, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, membiarkan keheningan kembali mengisi keheningan.

"kau begitu mencintainya gaara"

"kau bahkan terus mendatangi bukit itu untuk mengingatnya"

bukit itu, bukit tempat dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan naruto di kehidupannya yang dulu dan juga sekarang, bukit tempat narutonya beristirahat untuk selamanya, tempat yang selalu didatanginya, tempat yang kembali mempertemukannya kembali dengan naruto di kehidupannya yang baru .

gaara tak pernah terpikirkan akan kembali bertemu dengan naruto disana, kembali menatap tawa riang gadis itu.

"aku sangat mencintainya"

"kau bodoh gaara"ucap temari menatap adiknya dengan pandangan penuh empati.

"disana ada shikamaru nee chan"

temari terdiam.

"dia jatuh Cinta lagi dengan naruto?"tanya temari tanpa konteks siapa yang ditanyainya, gaara tersenyum kecil, temari tetaplah temari, temari yang mencintai shikamaru meskipun shikamaru tak pernah menatapnya sekalipun, dulu maupun kehidupan selanjutnya temari tetap kalah dengan naruto dan ino.

"dia akan menjaga naruto, hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan"ucap gaara.

"kau benar"ucap temari menatap langit langit kamar itu.

"didunia itu aku tidak ada nee chan"ucap gaara pahit, temari mengangguk, kakak perempuan gaara itu memilih untuk keluar dari kamar gaara.

gaara membaringkan tubuhnya, chakranya terkuras banyak setelah menggunakan jurus lintas waktu itu.

"kurasa aku kehabisan chakra"gumam gaara.

'apa aku bisa menyusulmu sekarang naru? aku lelah'

THE END

INI SERIUSAN ENDING KOK HOHOHO

PLOT TWIST KAH?

PAHAM APA NGGA

ATAU TERLALU MAKSA? SEBENERNYA DARI AWAL AKU RENCANA NULIS INI ENDINGNYA EMG NIAT KUBUAT KEK GINI.

CUMAN YA... NGGAK TAU DEH BERHASIL MEMBUATNYA SENATURAL MUNGKIN ATAU TIDAK

_JADI INILAH ENDING YANG AKU SENDIRI TIDAK TAU MAKSA ATAU TIDAKNYA :)_

KALI INI CEPET YA UP NYA? HEHE AMI CUMAN KEBANYAKAN BENGONG AKHIR AKHIR INI

SEKIAN TERIMA GAJI


End file.
